


The Trials of Lusamine

by erromenoserrotic



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Barbed Penis, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Bondage, Brutality, Come Inflation, Cunnilingus, Dream Sex, Erotic Electrostimulation, Gangbang, Humiliation, Kidnapping, Legendary Pokemon - Freeform, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Oral Sex, Other, Pokephilia, Psychic Abilities, Rape, Rough Sex, Tentacle Rape, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erromenoserrotic/pseuds/erromenoserrotic
Summary: Lusamine is imprisoned for her crimes. But higher powers decide that's not punishment enough. Lusamine's crimes against pokémon mean she'll be paying- for the rest of her life.Lusamine's life now belongs to pokémon.





	1. Mew

Lusamine stares out the window at the sunset, sighing softly. The facility here in Kanto is a glorified prison, for her ‘crimes’ against the world, one that her own awful daughter had consigned her to. Lillie had grown into a perfectly awful little thing, and Lusamine is glad she doesn't have to see her anymore. Her  _ or _ her horrible son, Gladion. She pushes the window closed, glaring at the high fence all around the remarkably spacious yard before shutting the curtains too.

Lusamine flounces back to her bed. She hates Kanto and all it stands for. She strips out of her annoyingly simple clothes. Gone are her silk stockings and couture dresses, replaced by simple, serviceable,  _ ugly _ things. Checking that her door is locked- one luxury she is allowed- she doesn't bother putting on clothes beyond her white cotton panties before turning out the light and trying to sleep.

Lusamine doesn't realize she's really awake when she wakes up some time later, in the middle of the night. The world is lit by a soft, pink glow that wraps around her body like a blanket. She smiles lazily, not bothering to try and move- there's something inside her that knows she isn't going to be able to, but that's okay. This is only a dream, after all. 

Lusamine floats up into the air a little, sheet slipping off her body. She wonders if her beloved Nihilego will appear now. She dreams of this sometimes. Now Nihilego will come merge with her, and she will be powerful and invincible. No one will ever be able to tell her no.

Instead, her panties slide down her legs to fall onto the bed below. That's- not how this usually goes. Lusamine feels a faint tingle of worry. 

_ Lusamine-who-would-be-God _ , a voice whispers inside her head, deceptively sweet and light, and she immediately tries to struggle. 

_ You have been judged for your crimes of trying to be greater than Arceus-from-whom-all-was-born, for trying to break space and time, and nearly succeeding. The humans’ punishment is lacking, and so you will spend the rest of your life making up for your crimes. You will live for pokémon, and repent,  _ the insidious voice tells her, and her struggling is fruitless. Lusamine doesn't even know that the voice means by any of that, and she doesn't want to find out. Thick sections of deep pink psychic energy reach out and touch her. 

Lusamine opens her mouth to scream, but finds herself gagging on a psychic tentacle. She's somehow still able to breathe, even as pressure fills her mouth. It's like there's nothing there, even as she can't make any noise, or close her mouth.

Her assailant floats into view, small and pink-bodied, blue eyes glowing with power. In any other setting, Lusamine would find this pokémon absolutely perfect. It fits her aesthetic perfectly, cute and pink and little. Right now she's terrified.

_ I am Mew, through me all pokémon came to be, _ the voice explains, coming from the small pokémon.  _ I will give you life, sustained by the energy of pokémon. No longer will you need food or water. As you live for pokémon, so shall your body be molded for them, and for their needs.  _ Lusamine still doesn't know what's going on. It's terrifying, awful. Mew looks- pitying, somehow. As though she's something to look down on and say- look there, at that pitiful creature. She hates it.

_ Fear not, _ Mew announces.  _ Your new life will be good, if you are good. You will grow to enjoy your service, I am sure. I have seen it. You are not the first to become dedicated to pokémon, after all.  _ Lusamine struggles again, and Mew floats closer, psychic energy pulling her legs open. She thrashes in their grip, fear prickling through her. She- she won't be  _ used _ , like some pokémon’s sex toy! She is superior to pokémon- she's not supposed to serve them, they're supposed to serve her! Lusamine refuses to be defiled in such a way.

Unfortunately the psychic energy clamps down around Lusamine, rendering her completely immobile. The tentacle pressing intangibly into her mouth presses further, making her eyes tear up and her throat convulse as it presses into her esophagus. As it does, Lusamine feels a similar pressure at her ass, and she panics. Somehow, though, there's something slick to ease the slide of a thin tentacle of pressure into her. The one in her throat is also suddenly wet, sliding deeper easily, even though her body keeps trying to reject it.

Mew settles between Lusamine’s legs, and she feels a more familiar prodding, as the pokémon’s small penis slides into her cunt. It's not big enough to give her pleasure, which is strangely annoying. If this pokémon is going to rape her, doesn't she at least get to have pleasure from it? Or is that submitting to her own defilement?

Lusamine’s eyes fly wide when she feels psychic energy flow into her cunt, forming around Mew’s cock to fill her more fully. No- she takes it back, she doesn't want to enjoy this! 

Mew doesn't heed her, thrusting into her with all of its psychic limbs. Her eyes roll up into her head at the feeling. All of the tentacles are getting thicker, going deeper. The thickness of the two in her ass and her mouth seem to stop at about an inch in diameter, thankfully. Lusamine’s not sure what she would do if they hadn't.

She thinks she can feel the psychic energy wriggling up into her intestines from her ass. Pressing down into her stomach and lower, from her mouth. The tentacle Mew is enhancing its cock with is molding to the contours of Lusamine’s pussy and stretching it, pressing all of her pleasurable hot spots. Three thin tentacles latch on to her nipples and her clit, and she shudders with unwilling pleasure. 

Lusamine feels it when the two tentacles in her guts slide wetly past each other, stretching untouched regions even further, making her cramp and nearly black out. A harsh tug on her clit has her cumming instead, straddling the unsteady border between pleasure and pain. 

The tentacle in her cunt pushes deeper as she cums, pressing snugly against her cervix, and she feels it too, when it seeps deeper, into her very womb. Luckily for her, Mew doesn't try to stretch out that tight sphincter. 

Lusamine feels like her brain is leaking out her ears, when she realizes she can see the tentacle from her ass pushing out of her mouth, and the one from her mouth reaching out of her ass. The two tentacles reach for each other, and the ends fuse over her belly. She is fully violated, the flat skin of her stomach weirdly lumpy and glowing ever more intensely. 

_ Your body for pokémon, Lusamine, _ Mew says, and cums. The psychic tentacles are suddenly full of fluid,  _ she _ is full of fluid. She cums again, blacking out for real this time.

Lusamine wakes to sunlight on her face through the crack in her curtains, and blinks. A moment of confusion passes, before she bolts upright, throwing back the sheets and looking over her body desperately. 

Nothing is wrong. Her underwear are in place. Nothing hurts. She coughs experimentally, but her throat feels fine. She slips her hands into her underwear, and her asshole is still tight, her cunt slick with arousal, but nothing else. Lusamine bites her lip. That can't have turned her on, surely? Dreaming about her own brutal rape at the hands of a pokémon? Her body being used, by something  _ she's _ supposed to use?

Lusamine’s fingers find her clit, a little shamefully, and she shivers as she masturbates. When she cums she feels strange and dirty. She immediately takes a shower.

Lusamine has the same dream the next night, only without any talking. No strange preaching, just a pokémon prying her body apart and bringing her to blackout orgasm. This time Mew begins pressing her cervix open somehow painlessly, thickens the tentacles opening the channels of her body even more. Her body becomes hollowed out and deformed under its touch. Breaking her without breaking her. Lusamine masturbates again when she wakes up, quiet and shameful.

It happens once more, before stopping. Her dreams go back to how they had been, fragmented and not very memorable. Lusamine knows they had to have been a dream, because nothing about her body seems at all different every time she wakes. But the sheer difference between those three nights and the rest of her dreams is absolutely shocking.

Strange, how those three nights affected her, though. Lusamine finds herself restless, staring out the window more often than not. Quietly wishing she'd dream that dream again.

She doesn't, but something begins to stir elsewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the counterpart to my Vast Poni Canyon poképhilia story. It will feature all legendary/mythical pokémon, and they will be appearing mostly in dex order. I'm not counting the Ultra Beasts, but I am going to be doing Solgaleo/Lunala eventually. I might skip a few that I can't work out to my satisfaction.
> 
> I'm using the idea that there's only one of every legendary.


	2. Articuno, Zapdos, & Moltres

Lusamine is in the yard when it happens, presumably enjoying the fresh air with the other tenants before they go back in for substandard dinner. In reality she's sulking. She'd had a ‘talking to’- as if she was a child!- from one of the staff. Apparently she's not been eating enough. As if it's her fault none of the food is appetizing! She's used to the best in Kalosian chefs, only to be tossed in here with their ‘rustic Kanto home cooking’.  _ Ugh _ .

To be fair, she hasn't actually eaten today, and she barely ate anything yesterday. But that's hardly her fault. Lusamine feels fine. Her energy levels are consistent with as if she'd eaten a decent meal. Which is a little strange, but the least she can get away with eating here, she will.

Lusamine stands from the bench she's perched on when it seems one of the other women who are interred here might be approaching. The last thing she wants to do is interact with any of these plebeians. 

She strolls for the other side of the house, and the woman who had tried to approach her veers off and talks to someone else. Good. Lusamine sighs, heading for the fence and glaring up at it. A pretty prison indeed. 

Something moves in the twilight near the grove of trees that stands a distance away from the fence on the other side. A pokémon or two. She dismisses them, and turns when she hears the call in for supper, shrugging out of her light sweater.

Something catches her around the waist and clamps something over her nose and mouth, muffling her shriek and making her head go woozy, until she blacks out.

All the staff finds is her sweater and one ballet flat, and drag marks back to the fence. On the other side of the fence is her other shoe, but there is no trace of her, even after police are notified and put out a search for her.

* * *

 

Lusamine wakes up slowly, deeply confused. She realizes she's naked, and sits up. She doesn't know how long she's been out cold. She's chained by her wrists to a large, flat stone table- like an altar. There's a gag in her mouth, but when she lifts her hands to take it out, a purple psychic aura encases Lusamine. 

Her heartbeat picks up in fright, as she unwilling drops to her elbows and knees. Her hair falls around her naked shoulders in a thick blond puddle. Her knees are spread apart, finding bracing grooves in the stone. Lusamine tries not to let her fear get the best of her. Psychic energy probes her pussy, making her involuntarily wet from the memory of Mew. More psychic energy probes her asshole, stretching it open without warning, leaving behind something slick. She shrieks around her gag.

_ She is ready, _ a psychic voice resounds through her head. Deeper and more malevolent than the other, than Mew. Is this another strange, lucid dream? The shriek of a birdlike pokémon splits the air, and she hears talons click against stone, feels a cold waft of air against her cunt. She shivers, afraid and also cold, suddenly, her nipples hardening and gooseflesh breaking out over her skin. The psychic energy releases Lusamine, except for bands around her wrists and ankles, and she looks over her shoulder.

The majestic bird pokémon behind her can only be Articuno. Tears fill her eyes, only to freeze against her cheeks. Is the ice bird going to freeze her to death? Talons grip her calves, strangely gentle, and something pokes at her pussy. Lusamine’s body objects to the cold of the ice bird’s cock, tightening up, but it seems to be secreting a frost-proof slick of its own. 

Articuno pushes its cock into Lusamine’s protesting cunt, making her scream against the gag. The tight squeeze of her must please it, because it begins a brutal pace, slamming in and out of her. The tip of its cock punches against her cervix with every thrust as she cries, frost coating her cheeks; thighs, back, and ass going numb under Articuno’s freezing assault. 

With a final brutal thrust, it pushes past her cervix and cums, a freezing-cold rush of liquid that feels like it immediately turns into slush inside her womb, none of it leaking out. Lusamine relaxes as it pulls out, thinking it's done.

A bad decision. Articuno plunges its icy-cold, slick dick into her barely-prepared asshole next, and she screams against her gag. It's too much, her muscles protesting the cold and the stretch of the ice bird’s curved cock. She collapses from her elbows onto her shoulders, her hips held up by Articuno’s cock. The stone is strangely smooth under her cheek. 

Articuno shrieks its pleasure as it pounds in and out of her ass, her muscles giving way out of sheer exhaustion to let it have it's way with her. If she thought it was brutal with her cunt, that has nothing on how it rapes her ass. When it finally does come, the frigid flood it releases makes her tighten back up, muscles clenching around Articuno as it pulls out, as if Lusamine wants to keep it inside her. She shivers and chokes on a sob, watching the ice bird hop off to the side, roosting nearby. What is it waiting for?

A second shriek pierces the air, this one more like a peal of thunder than any pokémon’s cry. Lusamine’s heart sinks, and she glances up, managing to get her elbows under herself to look back just as a charge of energy hits her, locking her muscles into paralysis. She's left helplessly staring up at what has to be Zapdos, with its jagged yellow and black feathers. 

Lusamine swears that there's a dark smile on that long, thin beak, as it positions itself for its own turn. It's cock is more sharply curved than Articuno’s, when it shoves its way into her abused pussy. She glares up at it, refusing to take pleasure in the way it's using her. Even when it scrapes its tapered tip along all her sensitive places, lighting them up like sparks, through the aching numb of cold that still fills her. 

It's faster to punch through her cervix than Articuno had been, probably because Articuno had had her first. Lusamine’s glad for the numbing chill inside her. Two hard thrusts, and it cums directly into her womb, an electric shock making her black out in her own, entirely surprising orgasm. 

When Lusamine comes to, Zapdos is fucking her ass like it's on a mission. She whimpers and cries out, electricity forcing pleasure from her still-freezing, stiff body. She drops her head to focus on the ground, and realizes that her belly is slightly swollen from the cum they've packed inside her. None of it is dripping from either hole, probably due to Articuno’s slushy cum, and how deeply they've managed to pack it into her.

She manages to stay conscious when Zapdos cums in her ass, but it's only barely as she's electrocuted into a second mind-blowing orgasm. Zapdos hops to the other side of Lusamine as Articuno, and she swallows thickly. She has a feeling she knows what comes next.

Lusamine nearly sobs when she feels the first bit of warmth, Moltres’s call piercing the air. She's glad now that Articuno fucked her first, because the melting warmth of Moltres brings life back into her muscles. If Articuno hadn't fucked her first, she's sure she'd be getting burned. 

Its cock is definitely the biggest of all three, as it's also the biggest bird. It splits her pussy open wide as it jackhammers into her. She can't hold back her noises, shrieking and moaning against the gag, as the electricity of Zapdos still plays havoc over her nerves. Lusamine cums when Moltres breaches her cervix, pushing more cock into previously un-plumbed depths. Moltres shrieks its delight, and fucks her ravaged pussy even harder. It feels like a boiling jet-hose inside her womb when it finally cums, and when it pulls out, a steaming rush of sparking cum follows, emptying her womb as Moltres’s cum melts the combined cum of Articuno and Zapdos. It splashes and pours violently out of her cunt onto her thighs and calves, staining her pristine skin.

The purple psychic energy moves then, pulling her up onto hands and knees. Her plain cloth gag is replaced with a ring gag, opening her mouth to the limit. Purple energy wraps around her torso, keeping her in the same position, as it lifts her hands, forcing her to beckon lewdly to the two waiting bird pokémon.

Moltres pierces her ass with its blazing-hot cock, at the same time as Articuno and Zapdos thrust their cocks into her hands. She finds herself expertly jerking them off, however unwillingly, as Moltres pounds her ass deeply. Zapdos sends little shocks into her body, making her tighten around Moltres. 

Moltres is violent in his fucking now, even as Articuno leaves her quickly numbing hand in favor of fucking her mouth. She chokes, the curve of Articuno’s cock scraping her gag reflex on the way down her throat. Her tears freeze her eyelashes shut, as she's frozen on one end, burning on the other, and shocked in between. 

Moltres cums first, with a trumpeting cry, flooding her bowels with boiling jizz that immediately melts the sparking slush already inside her. She nearly screams at the sudden liquid heat, and chokes around Articuno’s cock, her breath coming shallow and fast. Articuno evidently likes that, because it comes down her throat, freezing slush filling her stomach. Moltres pulls free, and so does Articuno, and Zapdos immediately takes its place at her mouth, immediately filling her back up so that not even a drop escapes. Something is wedged into her ass, keeping the bird pokémon’s loads inside her, bubbling and sparking strangely in her intestines. 

Zapdos plunges its cock straight down Lusamine’s throat, making her neck bulge strangely, not that she can see anything with her eyes frozen shut. Her hands are forced down to her own cunt, feeling out the shape of her ravaged, cum-soaked cunt. The psychic energy pushes four of her fingers into herself as her other hand is forced to frantically pleasure her clit. Zapdos happily fucks her face, until it electrocutes her into a prolonged orgasm, the psychic energy helping her manually swallow down Zapdos’s cum as she's absolutely delirious with pleasure.

Finally Moltres takes its place at her mouth, her face immediately thawing, liquid steaming off her skin as it pushes brutally down her aching throat. She can't control her gag reflex anymore, and her constant gagging massages it's cock as it pounds her throat. The psychic energy has left her hands, but she keeps mindlessly pleasuring herself, masturbating to the way the three legendary bird pokémon have raped all of her holes, leaving her a cum-soaked, mindless whore for them.

When Moltres cums, she almost throws up as he pulls out. There's too much inside her, all bubbling and sparking horribly. She coughs wetly, but manages to keep it all down, even as she collapses into a fetal position, the psychic energy leaving her as the birds do. Before the psychic energy leaves her entirely, the plug is pulled out of her ass. Lusamine tries to clench up around the rush of cum that leaks out of her, but she can't. She's reduced to sobbing in humiliation and pleasure and fear as the evidence of her rape slowly leaks out of her body, staining her skin for hours.


	3. Mewtwo

Lusamine passes out on the stone altar, and only wakes when something lifts her. She peers blearily up, and sees another inhuman face. Like Mew’s had been, but different. A shade of purple, instead of pink, and more angular, harder. Her breath hitches in a faint sob, and purple eyes glance down at her, and then away. 

Lusamine is filthy and aching, and fears when this new pokémon might do to her, after her brutal treatment by the three birds. 

But this pokémon takes her deeper into the caverns, where there are steaming hot springs waiting. It wades in holding her, and sets her gently down. Lusamine can't stay on her feet, but there's a handy rock ledge she can perch on, as the water cleanses her body. She uses her hands to scrub away the evidence of her defilement, and tries to ignore the way the purple pokémon seems to just hunker down, bathing as well.

After a good, long soak Lusamine feels much better. There's still a low level ache in her muscles, but it's not too bad. She's had worse on her menstrual cycle. 

Still the pokémon watches her. She's starting to get angry. 

“What's going on?” Lusamine demands of her silent sentinel, her innate haughtiness beginning to return. The pokémon blinks, rising to its paws. A touch of nervousness grips Lusamine. It's a big pokémon, taller than the average man.

_ You were told what was happening. _ The voice is psychic, like Mew’s, adding to their similarities.  _ Mew told us you were ready. They prepared you well for your new life. _ Lusamine shivers, scooting further away from it, chilled despite the heat of the water.  _ Don't be afraid, _ it tells her, voice oddly tender,  _ you liked what Mew gave you, after all. I am Mewtwo. _

Lusamine splutters, trying to come up with an argument, but is cut off when Mewtwo kisses her. It's startling, and kind of alarming, even as its tongue takes advantage of her surprise and slips past her lips to stroke against hers, rough, like a cat pokémon. Three-fingered, soft-padded hands reach up and fondle her small breasts, and she shivers with the unwanted spike of pleasure. 

Against her better judgement, Lusamine finds herself leaning into the kiss, into the fingers so pleasurably tormenting her sensitive nipples. She whines in displeasure when one of those hands abandons her breast, but it slides down, over her belly and to her aching pussy. 

Lusamine tries to jerk away, but Mewtwo doesn't let her go far, not with the rough rock behind her. It bites, gentle and pleasant and distracting, along her throat and collarbones, and she finds herself melting into it again. One finger presses into her, as its- his?- thumb gently circles her clit. She doesn't feel nearly as sore there as she thinks she should. Her inner walls flutter around his digit, as if seeking something bigger. 

Lusamine doesn't want to like this at all, but she finds herself getting aroused anyway. Mewtwo fingers her skillfully, sliding his second digit in, and with their strange shape, she feels like they're as wide as a normal cock. She feels herself reaching her peak and tries to fight it back down. Lusamine doesn't want this bastard’s loving attention to make her come.

Mewtwo is relentless, though. Lusamine comes, spasming around his fingers, crying out into his mouth as he takes the opportunity to kiss her again, his tongue feeling so different from a human’s. He pulls his fingers free, and she feels herself clenching hopefully around nothing, aching from more than just her rough treatment at the claws of the birds. 

Lusamine tells herself firmly that there is no way in hell that she wants a pokémon dick inside her pussy. 

Her thoughts scatter seconds later when she feels the hot, bulbous head of Mewtwo’s cock nudge against her pussylips. His hands are firm on her hips, and Lusamine tries to push him away with all of her waning strength. His strength is greater than hers, and he pushes in, sliding his hands back up to torment her breasts.

Mewtwo’s cock is like nothing she's ever felt, covered in little nubs like barbs. They rake over her oversensitive insides and she screams in surprised pleasure. Mewtwo laughs psychically. 

He keeps going, seeming to enjoy her involuntary cries of pleasure. His cock is long inside her, pressing up against her cervix firmly, a little too wide at the tip to press in, unlike the tapered bird-cocks she'd been raped with earlier. Mewtwo bows his head and licks roughly at one of her breasts, and the feel of his rough tongue there is mesmerizing. His now freed hand drops down to abuse her clit with abandon, making pleasure shock through her.

Between his cock, hands, and tongue, Lusamine cums with a sobbing shout, tears tracing down her cheeks. Mewtwo keeps going, fucking her with abandon now. Something touches her ass, rubbing, and it's smooth and soft. Like Mewtwo's skin. She pries her eyes open, and after a moment, realizes that it's his tail, the heavy, bulbous tip just rubbing her gently. She lets out a helpless sob, and Mewtwo switches his mouth to her other breast, leaving the first reddened and extremely sensitive, nipple swollen as if she were breastfeeding again.

Lusamine sobs helplessly even as she cums again, taken apart by Mewtwo's intense affections. She moans when she feels the already loosened and swollen muscles of her asshole give way to the gentle pressure of his tail. He doesn't fuck her with it, though, merely letting the bulb rest inside her.

After another intense orgasm for Lusamine, Mewtwo finally succumbs to the tight spasming of her body, pushing in as far as he can go before cumming. His cockhead is pressed so tight against her cervix that his hot seed has nowhere to go but straight into her womb in heavy, pulsing ropes. 

Before she even realizes he's finished, he has her flipped over, pulling both his tail and his cock free, folding her body over the edge of the pool so that her abused breasts are pressed flat against the stone surrounding the pools. Her cunt and ass are out of the water now, Mewtwo's load already leaking out and dirtying her thighs. Lusamine feels his tongue on her skin then and squeals with surprise, moaning as Mewtwo eats his cum out of her pussy with a vigor. She cums again, pussy feeling raw from his rough tongue.

When she's mostly clean, he can't seem to help himself, slicking his cock with the remains of his previous orgasm before pushing into her ass, rocking in quick and steady. Lusamine screams, unsure if it's from pleasure or something else. Everything is intense, and she struggle to find something to hold onto, her nails scrabbling on rock, ruining her manicure. His nubbly cock feels like it's turning her inside out, her body clinging every time he draws out. He doesn't slow his pace though, and somehow Lusamine is grateful for it. 

When he cums it's a hot rush of fluid inside her again, feeling almost bigger than his first load in her pussy. He bites the back of her neck and tugs hard on her clit, and she cums, too, screaming into the dirt.

He pulls out when he's done, stroking her back and seems to rinse himself off before taking a step back. 

_ Do you know how you look? _ He asks her, not waiting for a reply before sending her an image that feels like it burns itself into her mind. She sobs helplessly, even as he steps out of the spring and leaves her there. Her puffy asshole is winking open and closed, spilling spurts of hot white cream down onto her swollen, red pussy and bruised thighs.

It takes Lusamine a while before she has the strength to drag her body back into the springs, again using her hands to clean her body. 

After a while she finds an entire shower caddy of her favorite soaps and shampoos that she is one hundred percent sure hadn't been there before. She hesitates only a moment before using them to cleanse her aching body and dirty hair. 

She feels much refreshed after she does, some natural current of the spring sweeping away the soapsuds and grime, the water still pure and sparkling. 

Lusamine pulls herself out of the spring and looks around. Stepping cautiously through a rough doorway, clutching the shower caddy, she finds herself in a replica of her own bedroom back at Aether Paradise. She finds a towel and dries off, combing her hair with the comb on her vanity, pulling it back into a heavy braid. There are no clothes in the dresser, however, merely extra sheets and towels, and she briefly considers wearing the towel to bed before exhaustion overwhelms her and she just crawls in between the luxurious sheets, turning off the lamp and falling quickly to sleep. 

She'll find a way to escape tomorrow.


	4. Raikou

Lusamine dreams of nothing important, and while she's unconscious, soft footsteps pad into her sleeping chamber, the tread of a deadly predator. Raikou pauses to observe the human female, and licks his lips. Her pheromones are sweet, her body healed by Mew's psychic energies while she slept, leaving her pussy and her asshole and her throat unsullied. At his silent request, Mew spreads lubricant over her pussy and ass, turning her over onto her stomach and pushing her onto her knees, keeping her asleep for Raikou's enjoyment. 

Raikou climbs onto the bed, bracketing her head with his front paws. Her pheromones are already arousing him, his long, barbed dick slipping free from its sheath. She'll bleed from him, and it will be perfect. Unstretched, only just lubed up, this is his victim now. Mew will repair what damage he causes, after all. There's no need to hold back. This is his breeding bitch, and he intends to use her. 

He lines himself up to her wet pussy, and pushes in, hard and sharp and sudden. She wakes with a shriek, but he cares not, catching the back of her neck in his jaws, a warning pressure. He pulls out, and she screams even louder, the hot iron scent of her blood easing his passage, making her wetter. 

Raikou braces his paws against her shoulders, and fucks his bitch harder. He likes the screams, the way she's tight around him and can't relax. He nods to Mew once he is tired of her screams, and Mew fills her mouth with psychic energy until all she can make is muffled whimpers and sobs.

He fucks her until he finds his release, pressed tight against her cervix, spines digging into swollen flesh. There's no place for his cum to go but further in. He pulls out, and his bitch makes a ragged moan of pain. That's fine. He isn't here for her to cum. He's here to relieve his own frustration. She's just a convenient sex toy. Her pussy is raw and bloody now, the cum dripping from her tinted red with blood. He considers her briefly, before asking Mew to line her guts in a psychic layer- he doesn't want to accidentally kill the new toy Arceus has given them. She's still adjusting to her role, after all.

Mew is happy to do so, pulling free the blockage in her mouth, and she squirms and whimpers, smelling deliciously afraid. This time his barbs won't cut her, only scratch and irritate and make her swell so she's even tighter around him. Oh, he can't wait for that tightness. Maybe he'll even electrocute her a bit- she liked that with Zapdos. 

Raikou growls out a soft laugh, and flips her over with a big, ungentle paw, not caring when he scores bleeding lines into pretty, pristine skin. Mew keeps her legs up around his hips, so that he can grind threateningly against her tight little ass. 

He wants to watch her cry for him this time. Such a pretty little toy. He bows his head to hers, and presses his tongue harshly into her mouth, in a parody of a human's intimate kiss. Really he just wants to see how much of his tongue he can fit in that little human mouth. Raikou presses in until his fangs scrape her cheeks, and her chest shudders for air, pressing his hot, rough tongue down her pretty little throat, making it bulge a little. 

Finally, after she nearly passes out, he pulls back, still grinding his wet dick over her ass, gone sloppy from the cum and blood she's still leaking. Her chest heaves, and he licks across her small breasts curiously. Her skin is nearly instantly flushed from the roughness of his tongue, her nipples standing out like candy. 

She's crying, her face a mess of his saliva, her tears. So precious. He'll give her something to cry about. 

Raikou shoves in, baring his teeth at her triumphantly as her back arches under his bulk, and her eyes go so wide he thinks they might pop out of her skull. Her mouth is wide open in a scream that dies as a gurgle in her throat. He bends down and bites into the meat of her breast, tasting her lovely blood. She tries to hit his snout, until Mew ties her hands above her head with energy. 

He takes his time this time, biting her other breast until both bleed, fucking her almost tenderly, even as her flesh swells around him, drawing him even deeper into her. Such a slut. 

Finally he jackhammers into her, cumming with everything that's left in his heavy balls, Mew rubbing them and helping him empty them out fully into her. Her belly curves outward, so cute and round. He pulls out when he's finally done with her, letting her drop to the bed, legs splayed wide. Her ass is so swollen that only a bare trickle of the huge amount of cum he filled her with escapes.

She's been a good toy, so he'll reward her. Raikou is so benevolent. He picks up a heavy paw and steps on the swollen bump of her stomach, forcing a hot gush of cum out of her, thoroughly ruining the bed. At the same time he electrocutes her, electricity dancing over her clitoris. She arches and cums, eyes rolling back in her head and tongue lolling out as he steps off her bed. She's lying in a pool of his cum and her blood.

Might be worth a repeat visit, this one. Raikou nods to Mew, leaving the other to clean up and repair their toy.


End file.
